Beautiful Nightmare
by Annya Stoltz
Summary: Depois de ser forçada a voltar a trabalhar no lugar que Lisbeth mais odeia no mundo, com as pessoas que ela mais queria matar, certo Deus das mentiras passa a povoar seus sonhos durante todas as noites. Aparentemente o que ela mais quer é se livrar daqueles olhos verdes que ameaçam dominá-la por completo. Ou talvez não... Porque Loki é um pesadelo, mas é um pesadelo lindo. LokixOC
1. New York in trouble

— **CAPÍTULO UM —**

_New York in trouble_

A garota digitou algumas palavras apressadamente e teclou enter.

_Você só pode estar louca, Harry. Completamente! _As letras que ela digitara anteriormente apareceram na tela do computador, ao lado de uma foto dela.

_Me chame do que quiser, Lis. A verdade NÃO VAI MUDAR! _Foi a resposta da amiga.

Lisbeth suspirou e estava prestes a perguntar para Harriet por que estavam discutindo aquilo de novo quando algo chamou sua atenção. Parecia... Pessoas? Pessoas gritando? As sobrancelhas dela quase se juntaram, na expressão que ela fazia sempre que estava intrigada. Ela digitou um rápido "peraí" e se levantou. Abriu a porta da varanda e apertou o rosto contra a rede de proteção para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo. Desde o 15° andar, ela conseguia ver apenas uma multidão de pessoas correndo na avenida, logo abaixo. Corriam desesperadas, pulavam em cima de carros, gritavam. Mas por quê, ou de quê, estavam correndo?

Lisbeth olhou para a esquerda bem a tempo de pular para trás assustada. Uma coisa que parecia um lagarto gigante, feito aparentemente de ferro, passara bem na frente de seus olhos. O rabo da coisa se chocara brevemente com a sua varanda e destruíra o concreto como se fosse papel. Ela observou o chão desmoronar, as cadeiras e a mesa que ela mantinha no local caírem em direção ao chão muitos metros abaixo. Lisbeth olhou para baixo e viu o que seu vizinho também estava com a varanda parcialmente destruída e olhava diretamente para ela.

— Que porra foi essa, Beth? – perguntou ele, em um berro. Era difícil se fazer ouvir com aquele pandemônio acontecendo logo abaixo deles.

— Não tenho a menor ideia, Joe! – gritou ela de volta.

Lisbeth arriscou se virar para voltar para a sala, disposta a descer e ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Não poderia ficar ali, caso alguma daquelas outras coisas voltassem... Naquele momento, o azulejo que restava na sua varanda começou a rachar a uma velocidade alarmante. Ela tentou recuar muito rápido, devido ao susto, mas o concreto, já debilitado, cedeu ao peso dela e desmoronou mais um pouco, fazendo com que ela caísse em direção ao vazio...

Mas uma mão a pegou.

A garota olhou para cima, os olhos apertados por causa da poeira que caía do que restava da sua varanda e viu Joe e Drew, seus vizinhos do apartamento de baixo, segurando-a fortemente. A mão que a segurava era a de Joe, mas Drew estava segurando no braço do amigo para garantir que ele aguentaria o peso dela. Quase explodindo de gratidão, Lisbeth levantou o outro braço para dar impulso para cima.

— Beth, depressa! – gritou Drew, no momento em que percebeu que um enorme monstro verde, o Hulk, estava correndo na direção deles e destruindo tudo pelo caminho.

Lisbeth apoiou a mão no chão da varanda dos amigos e tomou impulso para cima. Drew soltou o braço de Joe e foi para o outro lado do amigo, agarrando a garota pela cintura em seguida. Os dois puxaram-na para cima sem muita dificuldade. Os três se entreolharam, ofegantes graças a uma mistura de cansaço e medo e correram para dentro da casa.

— Vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Joe, sem saber o que fazer.

A resposta veio quando o Hulk se agarrou a uma nave e bateu com o pé no edifício, que tremeu por completo.

— Vamos pelas escadas! – gritou Lisbeth. A gritaria recomeçava, conforme mais pessoas chegavam às ruas.

_É melhor correr lá embaixo do que morrer soterrada aqui_, pensou Lisbeth, enquanto corria com os dois amigos pelas escadas. Por pura sorte, eles conseguiram descer os quatorze andares, pulando os degraus e se segurando nas paredes ou uns nos outros a cada tremida que o prédio dava. Atravessaram o hall às pressas, notando que o porteiro já deixara seu posto. Sem chaves e sem o porteiro para abrir, a porta de vidro os mantinha bem longe do lado de fora.

Drew pegou um dos tapetes do chão, enrolou-o precariamente na mão e pôs-se a destruir o vidro da porta, que já estava meio rachado. Quando o vidro se espatifou em grandes pedaços, ele chutou a parte de baixo da porta, que ficara fincada ao chão com uma ponta perigosamente afiada para cima, e saiu com os amigos.

A situação também não estava nada boa na avenida.

Pessoas corriam desesperadas, naves cortavam os céus, o inferno estava solto. Lisbeth puxou Joe pela camiseta para trás de uma coluna bem no instante que alguma coisa explodiu e um carro foi lançado bem no lugar que antes estava ocupado pelo corpo do loiro.

— Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, segurando mais firme ainda na mão de Lisbeth.

— Para onde nós vamos agora? – perguntou Drew, olhando ao redor, procurando a melhor saída.

— Não... – Lisbeth foi interrompida por um barulho estrondoso, seguido de um leve tremor no chão. Uma poeira branca varreu todo o quarteirão, dificultando a visão dela. Imediatamente ela rasgou um pedaço da camiseta que vestia e usou o retalho para cobrir o nariz e a boca. Drew e Joe, provavelmente guiados pelo som de tecido rasgando, seguiram seu exemplo. Os três olharam para o lado ao mesmo tempo e prenderam a respiração: onde deveria estar o edifício em que eles moravam, só estava uma pilha de concreto, ferro retorcido e móveis destruídos.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – exclamou Drew, meio irritado, meio surpreso e meio aliviado por não estar mais dentro de casa.

As engrenagens na cabeça de Lisbeth giravam mais rápido que nunca. Ela havia sido, afinal de contas, treinada exatamente para esse tipo de situações. Se as pessoas corriam para a direita, a ameaça vinha da esquerda... O lugar onde eles estavam não fornecia proteção alguma além da coluna em que eles estavam apoiados e uma cerca de ferro, logo atrás deles. A poeira dos escombros do prédio ainda não se dissipara, dificultando a visibilidade deles. Os três só perceberiam o perigo quando fosse tarde demais, portanto, teriam que sair dali e encontrar um lugar que fosse, pelo menos minimamente, mais seguro.

— Vamos – chamou Lisbeth, com a voz abafada graças ao tecido que ela apertava contra a boca. – Fiquem perto das paredes. – alertou ela, quando sentiu que os dois homens a seguiam.

Tateando as paredes para se localizar, os três foram avançando pela avenida. Quando chegaram mais a frente, no cruzamento, puderam ter uma visão privilegiada do que estava acontecendo. E não gostaram nada do que viram. Lisbeth os guiou em frente, sempre em frente, até que eles estavam no meio de outra avenida. Viram o Capitão América passar correndo por eles, e Drew quase foi atingido por um tiro disparado da pistola da Viúva Negra. As sobrancelhas de Lisbeth se levantaram tanto ao olhar para a mulher que sumiram atrás de sua franja. Aquela era mesmo... A distração durou poucos segundos. Um alienígena que se preparava para disparar contra eles foi atingido por uma flecha vinda de um lugar desconhecido, e a garota tomou aquilo como um aviso de que ficar parados no meio do fogo cruzado significaria morte inglória.

Lisbeth puxou Joe pelo braço, já que ele parecia estar distraído demais com um dos alienígenas, e Drew seguiu os dois. Ela conseguia ver a _Stark Tower_ de onde estava, e um clarão azul rasgava o céu em dois. Conseguiu ter um vislumbre do homem de ferro voando e sorriu para si mesma. Sabia que Tony jamais perderia uma boa briga, principalmente uma tão perto de seu mais novo bebê. A garota puxou os dois amigos para trás de um caminhão que estava virado e ordenou-os com voz firme que permanecessem ali até segunda ordem. Seus olhos escaneavam rapidamente a bagunça que se tornara o chão atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse servir como arma. Encontrou uma das armas dos alienígenas e suas sobrancelhas se contraíram, desta vez em sinal de concentração. Ela pegou o objeto e o examinou, tendo o cuidado de mantê-lo longe do rosto. Sua mão passou por um lugar sensível e a arma disparou contra um dos edifícios.

— É, vai servir. – constatou ela. Deixou a arma bem segura entre os dedos, mantendo as mãos longe do que ela reconheceu como o gatilho e voltou para perto dos amigos, atrás do caminhão.

— O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Joe, sem duvidar nem por um segundo que as vidas dele e do melhor amigo estavam nas mãos de Lisbeth.

— Esperamos. A tendência é que a confusão fique para lá – ela apontou para a direita – até acabar. E se vier para cá, nós fugimos.

Lisbeth nunca teria imaginado em todos os seus vinte e três anos de vida que veria algo como aquilo. Mesmo depois dos anos que passou com seu pai no trabalho, mesmo depois da morte dele, quando ela se junto àquela organização pavorosa, ela nunca havia visto nada parecido. Aqueles eram alienígenas. De verdade. E tinham um poder filho da puta.

Por um momento ela pensou se aquilo seria o tal do apocalipse que os cristãos tanto divulgavam, mas descartou a ideia. O mundo _não seria_ dominado por aliens. Lisbeth se sentou junto com os amigos, feliz ao ver que a briga se concentrara mais para lá e eles estavam parcialmente seguros por ali. Apesar de tudo, seu coração se apertou em um nó de marinheiro. O cenário em volta dele era puro caos, do tipo que ela só tinha visto em filmes.

Carros virados, vidro espatifado para todos os lados, papéis voando com a leve brisa que fazia aquele dia. Nenhuma alma viva naquele trecho além dos três. E ela pensou também nas vidas que teriam sido perdidas. O edifício em que ela morava, por exemplo, desmoronara parcialmente... E se ninguém conseguisse sair? E se morressem nos escombros?

Lisbeth sentia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento, mas se conteve. Não era hora de ser fraca, ela teria tempo de sofrer pelos outros quando esse inferno acabasse.

— Beth, olha! – exclamou Drew, apontando para o lado.

Lisbeth saiu de seus devaneios e olhou na direção que ele apontava. O raio de luz azul estava falhando e desapareceu logo depois.

— Acabou? – perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo. Algumas naves alienígenas que estavam no ar perto deles caíram, a luz azul da arma que Lisbeth ainda segurava se apagou.

No segundo seguinte, alguma coisa reluzente caiu do céu, relativamente longe deles.

— Vamos esperar, pode ser que o pandemônio volte. – aconselhou ela.

Os três voltaram a se sentar, mas a cidade agora estava relativamente tranquila. No decorrer de alguns minutos, a garota perdeu completamente a paciência.

— Foda-se, vamos para lá! – gritou Lisbeth, e disparou a correr em direção a _Stark Tower_, onde ela conseguiu divisar de longe um pequeno grupo de pessoas. Entre elas o Hulk, Tony usando a armadura do homem de ferro e os cabelos vermelhos inconfundíveis da Viúva Negra. Drew e Joe corriam atrás dela, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo.

Quando chegou até onde queria, Lisbeth parou a uma distância segura para observá-los enquanto eles entravam na _Stark Tower_. Os olhos de Natasha faiscaram na direção dela e em seguida se abriram minimamente em sinal de reconhecimento. Ela fez menção de parar, mas olhou para frente e continuou andando com os outros Vingadores. Antes de entrar, no entanto, lançou outro olhar em direção a Lisbeth e separou os lábios para formar um silencioso "espere". A garota assentiu para a ruiva.

— Você conhece aquela ruiva gostosa? – sussurrou Drew atrás dela.

Lisbeth se esquecera completamente da presença dos amigos.

— É... Uma velha amiga.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – disse Joe. – Eles estavam lutando contra os aliens... Ai meu _Deus_! Você é um deles, não é? Por isso sabia o que fazer e...

— Joe, não pira! – Lisbeth o interrompeu. – Ela é uma amiga, só isso. Juro!

Os olhos de Joe se estreitaram, mas ele assentiu e levantou as mãos em sinal de arrependimento.

— Desculpe. Com tudo o que está acontecendo...

— Tudo bem. – respondeu ela, sorrindo, mas com culpa nos olhos por mentir para o amigo.

Os três se sentaram no meio fio, ainda perto da Torre Stark.

— Loucura, né? – comentou Drew, observando como as primeiras pessoas começavam a sair de dentro dos prédios, porões e esconderijos.

— Ô. Esse mundo é bem pior do que eu imaginava. – respondeu Lisbeth, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. – Vocês já perceberam que nós acabamos de virar sem tetos?

— Antes sem teto do que sem cabeça. – respondeu Joe. – Antes o prédio em pedaços do que eu, por favor.

— É, além do mais, o governo vai dar casas novas pra gente, não vai?

— Acho que sim. – respondeu Lisbeth. – Pelo menos tivemos mais sorte do que quem ficou lá no prédio.

— Com certeza... Será que a Sra. Smith está bem? Ou o síndico?

— Pare de se preocupar com isso, Drew. – cortou-o Joe. – Estamos vivos, isso é o que importa, e não vamos ficar nos preocupando com quem morreu ou deixou de morrer, senão _nós_ é que vamos parar de viver.

Lisbeth assentiu.

— Será que foi só aqui? – ponderou Lisbeth. – Será que não atacaram nenhuma outra cidade, nenhum outro país?

— Não. – respondeu uma voz masculina atrás deles. – _Ele_ não teve tempo de mandar o "exército" dele para "dominar" outros lugares da Terra.

— Sorte a nossa. É bom te ver... – disse Lisbeth, se levantando e virando-se para encarar o dono da voz. – Tony.

— Digo o mesmo, Lisbeth. – respondeu o homem.

Natasha sorriu minimamente por um milésimo de segundo para ela e Clint primeiro fez uma expressão surpresa, mas também sorriu para ela.

— Pensei que você não estivesse mais morando nos Estados Unidos. – disse Natasha.

— Acho que ela decidiu voltar só para a festa. – comentou Tony.

— Eu ainda não vejo como isso pode ser chamado de festa, Stark. – rebateu Natasha.

Atrás deles estava um homem de cabelos loiros e longos que carregava um martelo, acompanhado de um homem de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente verdes que carregava um capacete com chifres e estava com o rosto machucado e cara de poucos amigos. O loiro o segurava fortemente pelo braço, o martelo erguido em sinal de ameaça. Ao lado dos dois homens de roupas estranhas, estavam um homem de aparência comum, vestindo uma calça e uma camisa Armani e quem Lisbeth reconheceu como o Capitão América, graças ao escudo que carregava.

— Ah, sim. – disse Tony, ao ver para onde o olhar dela se perdera. – Capitão Steve Rogers, também conhecido como Capitão América... – o Capitão desviou o olhar do homem de cabelos negros por meio segundo para olhá-la e acenar formal e brevemente com a cabeça. – Aquele que roubou algumas roupas minhas é o Bruce Banner, que também se transforma numa coisa verde gigante quando fica bravinho.

— O Hulk. – atestou ela, olhando para o homem, que sorriu timidamente para ela. Ele não parecia nem minimamente com o que ela imaginava que fosse o Hulk. Era pequeno, de feições gentis e ela tinha a leve impressão de que ele corara quando seus olhares se encontraram.

— E os dois ali são Thor e Loki, o do martelo está do nosso lado, o dos chifres é o causador de toda essa confusão. – finalizou Tony.

— Thor e Loki? – indagou ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Como os Deuses nórdicos?

— Exatamente. – respondeu Tony.

— Você não tá me dizendo que...

— Esses dois são _o _Thor e _o_ Loki, diretamente de Asgard.

— Wow! – exclamou ela, genuinamente surpresa. – Esse mundo é mesmo tão louco quanto eu sempre pensei que fosse.

— Todo mundo, esta é a agente Lisbeth Rudert. – Tony a apresentou.

— _Ex_-agente, Tony.

— É, quero ver você explicar isso para o Fury. – disse Natasha. – Inclusive ele está ordenando que você venha com a gente.

Lisbeth levantou uma sobrancelha e a Viúva Negra bateu algumas vezes na orelha com o dedo indicador. A garota assentiu e se virou para os amigos.

— Vocês vão ficar bem? – perguntou ela.

— Acho que sim. – respondeu Drew.

— Vamos voltar para casa e ver se achamos alguma coisa, _ou alguém_, por lá e vamos para o apartamento de algum amigo, não se preocupe. – complementou Joe.

— Tudo bem. – ela sorriu para eles e se inclinou para abraçar Joe. – Depois eu explico. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Joe assentiu imperceptivelmente e ela abraçou Drew.

— _Se cuidem_. Não salvei a bunda mole de vocês pra nada!

Os dois sorriram e se viraram para ir à direção contrária.

— Eu vou. – concordou Lisbeth. – Mas vocês vão ter que me explicar que porra foi essa que aconteceu aqui hoje.

O olhar de todos os Vingadores se desviou para Loki por alguns segundos, e Tony respondeu:

— Claro, claro.

...xXx...

Minha segunda fanfic do Loki! Amém? Amém! Desta vez, estou aqui sendo co-autora da Thamy linda (o user dela aqui é Thamy Engelbrecht) eeee espero que vocês gostem! Sério mesmo! Nós duas estamos colocando um esforço enorme nessa fanfic que já tem alguns capítulos prontos, so, let us know IF you want some more sugar!

Annya Stoltz XX


	2. Back in Black

**Título**: Beautiful Nightmare.  
**Sinopse**: Lisbeth se lembra perfeitamente de todas as vezes em que poderia ter morrido durante o ataque dos Chitauri em New York. Depois de ser forçada a voltar a trabalhar no lugar que ela mais odeia no mundo, com as pessoas que ela mais queria matar, certo Deus das mentiras passa a povoar seus sonhos durante todas as noites. Aparentemente o que ela mais quer é se livrar daqueles olhos verdes que ameaçam dominá-la por completo. Ou talvez não... Porque Loki é um pesadelo, mas é um pesadelo lindo.  
**Pairing**: LOKIxOC  
**Autoras**: Annya Stoltz, Thamy Engelbrecht.  
**Warnings**: Violência leve, temática adulta, cenas de sexo explícito, palavras de baixo calão, uso de drogas lícitas.

**— CAPÍTULO DOIS —**

_Back in Black_

**QUATRO MESES DEPOIS:**

_— Agente Rudert. – chamou aquela voz que, depois de tantas semanas, ela já conhecia perfeitamente. _

_Lisbeth olhou ao redor. O sonho não começara naquilo que ela reconhecia como uma das celas de Asgard, como sempre acontecia; desta vez ela estava no que parecia ser um quarto, completamente branco. As quatro paredes eram brancas, o teto e o chão também, assim como todos os móveis. Uma visão aterradora para ela, que odiava aquela cor. _

_— Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, ciente de que, pela primeira vez, não começara a brigar com ele logo de cara. _

_— Não sei, você me trouxe aqui. – respondeu Loki, sentando-se na ponta da cama de casal. _

_— Eu? Mas nunca fiz isso antes! – exclamou Lisbeth. _

_— Aparentemente você conseguiu fazer desta vez. _

_— Então eu posso ir embora? – indagou ela, os olhos brilhando em expectativa. _

_Loki assentiu. _

_— Seria apenas uma brecha para que eu te levasse até um lugar de minha preferência. _

_Lisbeth bufou e se sentou no chão, com as pernas cruzadas. _

_— Por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?_

_— Sua pergunta é curiosa... Já que foi você que me trouxe aqui hoje. _

_— Eu só, aparentemente, escolhi o lugar. _

_— Não. Você me trouxe aqui. Você me chamou. _

_— Mentiroso. _

_— Você sabe que nós não podemos mentir aqui. – comentou Loki, os lábios se curvando em um meio sorriso. _

_— Duvido muito que essa regra se aplique a você, oh, grande Deus das mentiras! – rebateu ela, irritada. _

_Francamente, quando esses malditos sonhos vão parar?, pensou ela, resignada. _

_— Quando eu me cansar de você, talvez. – respondeu Loki. – E está demorando um tempo incrivelmente longo, acho que talvez vá demorar mais um pouquinho... _

_— Imbecil. _

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Loki não precisava sequer conversar com ela, só olhá-la já satisfazia o seu desejo primitivo de um pouco de diversão com o desespero alheio. _

_— Isso aqui não é real, é? _

_— É muito mais real do que você imagina, minha querida. – respondeu ele. _

_— Você quer é me matar, isso sim. – constatou Lisbeth. – Ou me enlouquecer. _

_— Oh, não, lógico que não. Se eu quisesse sua morte, você não estaria mais aqui há um longo tempo. E você já está louca._

_— Há! Mesmo que essas porcarias de sonhos fossem reais, você não pode encostar um dedinho só em mim, já que está preso em Asgard. – disse ela, um sorriso irônico brincando nos lábios. – Tudo porque você não consegue fazer nada direito. _

_— Venha até aqui. – ordenou Loki, em um tom baixo. _

_— Não. _

_No segundo seguinte, ele desaparecera e uma mão a puxou para cima com certa violência. Ela abriu os olhos apenas para se perder na imensidão das íris verdes que estavam em frente às suas próprias. _

_— Estou preso em Asgard, é verdade. – disse ele, muito lentamente, o hálito dele batendo no rosto de Lisbeth e espalhando um calor por todos os membros dela. – Mas não tenho o menor problema em controlar mentes fracas como a sua. _

_— Principalmente – continuou ele, empurrando-a para a parede mais próxima. – quando você responde tão bem ao meu toque. – Loki segurou os braços dela contra a parede, acima da cabeça dela, com suas mãos. – Principalmente... _

_— Desculpa acabar com a sua doce ilusão, Loki, mas eu não transo com aliens. Desculpa mesmo. – vociferou ela, tentando se livrar do agarre dele. _

_Isso só fez com que ele a segurasse mais forte contra a parede. _

_— Você nunca provou, como vai saber? – Loki soprou as palavras contra o rosto dela, as duas bocas a milímetros de se tocarem. _

_— Se eu fosse escolher alguém para tirar a dúvida, pode ter certeza que a ultima pessoa seria você. – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras. – Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza que prefiro mil vezes seu irmão. _

_Loki não respondeu. Prendeu os pulsos dela juntos com uma das mãos e a outra viajou livremente pelo braço e ombro dela, até chegar ao zíper do uniforme da SHIELD. _

_Lisbeth engoliu em seco. Queria lutar, sabia que talvez pudesse se soltar dele se tentasse com afinco, mas estava paralisada; a respiração ofegante; as pupilas dilatadas. _

_O deus desceu o zíper lentamente até a altura do umbigo, sorrindo brevemente quando os seios firmes dela pularam felizes ao serem libertos da prisão em que eram mantidos. Lisbeth não encontrou a voz para reclamar quando ele, muito lentamente, afastou um dos lados do uniforme, deixando seu seio direito inteiramente exposto. _

_Naquele momento, ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz voltou a morrer na garganta quando a boca dele encontrou a pele macia do seio dela. Foi apenas um beijo. Até que ele prendeu a carne entre os dentes e Lisbeth duvidou ter visto algo tão fodidamente erótico em toda sua vida. Seus mamilos enrijeceram dolorosamente e a garota mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido que ameaçou sair de seus lábios, mas ela acabou grunhindo levemente, traída pela própria garganta. Ato que não passou despercebido por Loki, que libertou os pulsos dela. _

_Lisbeth jamais admitira aquilo em voz alta, mas tudo o que ela fez foi repousar os braços comodamente nos ombros dele e inclinar a parte superior do corpo para frente, claramente oferecendo-se ainda mais para ele. Loki riu, ainda dando leves mordidas no seio dela. Loki usou uma das mãos para segurar o seio direito e levou o mamilo até a boca, fazendo círculos em volta do mesmo e sugando em seguida. Mas foi quando ele prendeu a pele sensível entre os dentes que ela, finalmente, gemeu audivelmente. Ele sabia perfeitamente a quantidade de pressão para deixá-la bem no meio da linha tênue entre dor e prazer. _

_— Você estava dizendo? – perguntou ele, com fingida inocência, quando finalmente soltou o seio dela e olhou para cima. _

_Lisbeth não respondeu. Apenas enredou uma mão nos cabelos macios da nuca dele o puxou para cima, encostando seus lábios ferozmente. Loki invadiu a boca dela com a língua, explorando cada canto da mesma, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam experientemente na remoção da única peça de roupa que ela vestia. O deus a fez soltar a mão que estava presa firmemente em seus cabelos para deslizar o uniforme pelos ombros dela. Lisbeth não protestou, muito pelo contrário. Loki envolveu os braços em torno da cintura dela e a puxou para cima. A garota entendeu o recado e enlaçou as pernas em volta dos quadris dele, acabando assim com a diferença notória de altura entre os dois. Lisbeth partiu o beijo por dois segundos porque precisava do maldito oxigênio nos pulmões, e o deus imediatamente pôs-se a trabalhar no pescoço dela. _

_Lisbeth apertou ainda mais as pernas em torno dele e quase engasgou quando sentiu a ereção dele contra seu próprio sexo. Loki mordeu o pescoço dela com uma força que definitivamente a machucara e ela gritou em surpresa, mas ao abrir os olhos, entendeu o porquê. A sala estava ficando escura, e mais escura... E Lisbeth caiu. _

Suas costas se chocaram contra a cama e abriu os olhos de súbito. Logo percebeu o que a acordara: o despertador da SHIELD tocava por toda a base e ela sabia que não poderia permanecer na cama por mais tempo. Levantou-se de mal humor. Graças àqueles sonhos desgraçadamente bons, ela sempre acordava exausta para enfrentar mais um dia de trabalho. Exausta e extremamente excitada.

Foi até o banheiro de sua suíte e se despiu da camiseta que usava antes de entrar de cabeça no chuveiro. Não tinha costume de lavar o cabelo todos os dias, mas nos passados três meses, sua única opção para relaxar e tentar esquecer as imagens de seu subconsciente era tomar um bom banho gelado, mesmo nos dias mais frios. Quando a água congelante entrou em contato com sua pele, ela imediatamente sentiu como o calor que emanava dela aliviava. Terminou o banho nos dez minutos habituais e saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha felpuda que ela mesma comprara. Absolutamente_ odiava_ as toalhas da SHIELD. Secou-se meticulosamente, sabendo que não conseguiria vestir o uniforme se uma gota de água estivesse em seu corpo: o material era particularmente difícil de colocar.

Ao observar o reflexo no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos, não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso aparecesse. Riu porque imaginou como seria quando as agentes ficassem mais velhas e a gravidade fizesse efeito no corpo delas. Lisbeth usava apenas uma calcinha short sem costura, pois odiava quando a lingerie ficava marcando no uniforme. E odiava mais ainda como certas _trainees_ do local faziam questão de usar lingeries tão pequenas que pareciam inexistentes; sem dúvida algum tipo de ritual de sedução que ela perdera nos anos que passara trancafiada em casa.

— Esse lugar é uma piada mesmo. – constatou ela e jogou a escova em cima da cama.

Quando, porém, ela jogou o cabelo para trás, seus olhos se arregalaram. No seu pescoço, bem naquele exato lugar que Loki mordera quando o sonho fora interrompido, estava uma marca avermelhada, com as bordas já ficando arroxeadas. E tinham o formato exato dos dentes de Loki.

— Não. Não _mesmo_! – exclamou ela, encarando seu reflexo em pânico.

Ela só podia estar delirando.

Tocou no hematoma e sentiu uma leve pontada de dor.

— Não, isso não está acontecendo. – Lisbeth subiu o zíper do uniforme até o pescoço e jogou o cabelo para o lado machucado para esconder a marca. – Isso _não tá_ acontecendo!

Como era humanamente possível que ela estivesse com uma marca no corpo, marca que fora feita por Loki _durante uma porcaria de um sonho_? E então ela percebeu.

_Humanamente possível_.

Loki era um puto de um Deus.

Decidiu que pensaria naquilo mais tarde quando o alarme que indicava o início do horário do café da manhã tocou em seu celular. Calçou os coturnos rapidamente e saiu do quarto.

Muitas pessoas estavam no corredor das habitações, saindo ao mesmo tempo para tomar café da manhã. Divisou alguns rostos conhecidos e preparou-se psicologicamente para enfrentar o caminho até o refeitório: _odiava_ os olhares que os outros agentes lhe lançavam quando ela entrava.

— Ora, ora, ora, vejam quem saiu da toca. – disse uma voz feminina conhecida.

— Nem todo mundo tem o privilégio de comer no quarto, Romanoff. – rebateu Lisbeth, sabendo que Natasha se referia ao período que ela passara sem comparecer ao refeitório para evitar as pessoas.

— Mas até os _privilegiados_ tem que comparecer àquele lugar de vez em quando. – Natasha franziu o nariz em uma careta de desgosto. – Odeio metade das pessoas de lá.

— E, ainda assim, odeia menos que eu.

— Dá um tempo pra eles. – aconselhou a Viúva Negra. – Eles não estão acostumados com agentes que saem e entram de novo. Eles acham que o Fury tem predileção por você.

— Oh, sim. – concordou Lisbeth em tom irônico. – Tem predileção pela minha execução, isso sim. Ele já teria enfiado uma bala no meio dos meus olhos se pudesse.

— Nem tanto! – exclamou a Viúva Negra, mas sentiu que poderia realmente concordar com ela. – Ele é só um pouquinho perfeccionista e mandão, mas no fundo, no fundo, gosta de você. Eu acho.

— Aham, tá. – respondeu Lisbeth.

A garota notou que, especialmente desta vez, os olhares não eram para ela. Todos os agentes — e algumas agentes também — olhavam para Natasha. Ela sorriu. Não poderia culpá-los, a Viúva Negra realmente era um espetáculo digno de ser apreciado, com seu cabelo vermelho e corpo perfeito. Lisbeth se sentiu pequena e quadrada ao lado dela; sua estrutura delgada e seios pequenos jamais fariam rivalidade às curvas invejáveis da ruiva.

Logo percebeu que andar com Natasha era vantajoso. As pessoas nem sequer reparavam na presença dela. _BRILHANTE_.

Chegaram ao refeitório antes que Lisbeth percebesse e as duas foram pegar suas respectivas bandejas. Com os pratos e copos cheios, se sentaram em uma mesa relativamente afastada, mas perto da porta. A Viúva Negra era um tanto paranoica. Clint Barton logo se juntou a elas.

— E aí, garota vampira! Acabou seu estoque de sangue e você decidiu comer com os pobres mortais? – perguntou o Gavião Arqueiro em tom de zombaria. Simplesmente adorava zoar com Lisbeth por seu estilo meio gótico.

— Estou apenas escolhendo novos doadores, Clint. – rebateu ela. – A menos que você queira se oferecer como voluntário...

— Só marcar. – Respondeu Barton, piscando para ela.

Natasha lançou um olhar vazio para os dois e se concentrou em sua comida.

— Vocês souberam? Fury tá reunindo os Vingadores de novo. – sussurrou Clint, lançando olhares ameaçadores para os agentes que tentavam ouvir o que era falado na mesa.

— _O quê_? – indagou Natasha, com um tom de voz mortífero.

— Não olha pra mim assim! – pediu Barton. – Eu acabei de saber também, quando encontrei Tony, Thor e Banner no corredor. Aparentemente eles estão tendo uma reunião com o Fury e nós não fomos convidados.

— Não vejo qual assunto poderia ser digno de Stark, mas não de nós. – disparou a Viúva, veneno exalando da voz.

— Ele deve estar com medo da reação de vocês a alguma coisa, talvez. – sugeriu Lisbeth.

— Pode ser. – concordou Natasha, as feições ainda contraídas em uma careta. – Mas eu não estou gostando nada disso.

— Ele disse que quer falar com a Lisbeth. – Acrescentou Clint.

— Comigo? – Lisbeth franziu as sobrancelhas.

— É. Hoje à noite. – disse Barton.

— Tudo bem, eu acho. – concordou ela.

Os três continuaram comendo em silêncio até terminarem. Foram praticamente os últimos a saírem do refeitório.

— Nós vamos atrás do Fury tentar saber de alguma. – informou Natasha.

— Eu vou treinar, estou me sentindo fisicamente fora de forma e preciso gastar algumas energias.

Natasha e Clint assentiram para ela e segundos depois tomaram a direção oposta à dela no corredor. Lisbeth negou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção às salas de treinamento. Tão logo achou uma vazia, se trancou lá dentro e observou o lugar. Ela realmente precisava treinar. Nos últimos dois meses, estivera ocupada aprendendo mais sobre armas, sua verdadeira paixão — seu passatempo predileto. Lisbeth sorriu ironicamente. "_A magrela sabe atirar_", dissera um dos agentes encarregados do treinamento bélico, genuinamente surpreendido. Talvez ele não fizesse a menor ideia de quem o pai dela era, ou que ela aprendera a atirar com ele quando tinha apenas seis anos.

Enfaixou a mão, como fora ensinada, e ficou de frente para o saco de pancada. Deu alguns socos tímidos, ela _sabia_ que não tinha sido feita para aquele tipo de coisa, mas tinha que tentar mesmo assim. As pessoas sempre comentavam que seu porte físico poderia deixá-la ágil, mas ela era a única a não enxergar isso. Em seguida desferiu um chute fraco contra o couro.

De súbito, toda a fúria que sentira ao ser praticamente obrigada a voltar para trabalhar para a SHIELD a invadiu e um dos socos fez o saco ir consideravelmente para o lado. Lisbeth voltou a socar o couro enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que a faziam sentir raiva. Pensou em seu pai, como fora obrigada a amadurecer rápido demais, a aprender a se virar sozinha, como ele a fizera começar o treinamento para ser uma agente da SHIELD, como sua mãe a abandonara, como a família numa quisera saber dela, pois ela não era perfeita como seu irmão ou seus primos, seu apartamento destruído em New York, a falta de ligações de sua família, sua primeira namorada que a deixara por um aspirante a rapper, o gato que uma de suas vizinhas na Alemanha envenenara, seu primeiro amor não correspondido, os malditos sonhos que vinha tendo...

_BAM._

O saco saíra do gancho e caíra no chão com um barulho assombroso.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – sussurrou ela para si mesma, observando o couro no chão.

Provavelmente ela estava mesmo ficando louca. Suspirou e começou a arrancar o esparadrapo das mãos, decidindo que já bastava de treinamento físico por pelo menos um mês inteiro. Jogou a bolinha branca que fizera com o material no lixo e levou uma das mãos até o ombro esquerdo, que parecia estar contundido, já que doía um pouco. E seu dedo médio da mão direita também estava doendo — Lisbeth percebeu isso quando foi acariciar o ombro e uma dor pulsante naquele dedo a fizera contrair os músculos do braço.

— Perfeito, não precisava de mais nada. – resmungou ela, enquanto abria a porta com a mão boa e colocava uma toalha no ombro.

— Ah, aí está você. – um sorridente Steve Rogers vinha em sua direção. – Até que enfim nos encontramos novamente.

— É... – respondeu Lisbeth, ainda segurando a mão.

— Andou treinando?

— Sim. – Lisbeth assentiu para ele e secou o suor da testa e do pescoço com a toalha que estava pendurada em seu ombro.

Notando que ela deixara a outra mão imóvel, Steve perguntou:

— Machucou a mão?

Lisbeth assentiu.

— Posso dar uma olhada?

— Acho que sim. – ela deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para ele.

Com uma delicadeza inexplicável e totalmente inesperada para um homem daquele tamanho, ele passou os dedos pela mão dela, tocando aqui e ali.

— Você quebrou o dedo médio. – diagnosticou ele. – Provavelmente não enfaixou a mão direito.

— Não tenho muita prática no assunto. – respondeu Lisbeth, corando levemente.

— Posso te ajudar, se quiser. – Steve ofereceu distraidamente. – Agora vamos até a clínica para cuidarem da sua mão e vamos ver o Fury, ele quer falar com você.

— Oh, sim, é verdade! – exclamou ela, olhando a hora em um dos relógios na parede. – Nem percebi o tempo passar!

Steve a levou até a clínica, onde um raio x confirmou o diagnóstico dele. Com o dedo devidamente imobilizado e enfaixado, os dois seguiram até a sala de Fury.

— Está com a mão machucada? – perguntou Nick Fury, assim que a viu.

— Tentei treinar sozinha, não enfaixei a mão direito...

— Você poderia ajudá-la com isso, Steve. – sugeriu Fury.

Steve assentiu e se retirou, sabendo que a conversa entre os dois era particular.

— Vou ser rápido e claro, Lisbeth. – a garota franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome. Não o fazia desde que ela era pequena. – Os Vingadores estarão de volta muito em breve com um novo _aliado_. E eu posso precisar de sua ajuda com isso.

— Como?

— Ele não é muito popular por aqui, por assim dizer, e os outros agentes simplesmente o esfaqueariam na primeira oportunidade que tivessem. Sinto que você é a única que pode manter um olho nele. Protegê-lo, se necessário. Impedir que ele fuja ou ataque um dos nossos. Entenda que, mesmo ele trabalhando com os Vingadores, eles estarão preocupados em proteger o mundo; e com você de olho nele, eles podem se preocupar exclusivamente com isso.

Lisbeth assentiu.

— Posso fazer isso. De quem estamos falando?

— Melhor você não saber por enquanto, mas ele vai chegar muito em breve, provavelmente nos próximos dias. – disse Fury, fazendo um gesto de "sem importância" com uma das mãos. – Você entende que vai ter que ficar praticamente 24h por dia na cola dele?

— Sim.

— Vamos dar quartos separados para vocês, claro, mas serão um do lado do outro...

— Eu não vou dar para trás, Fury. – disse Lisbeth, ligeiramente irritada. – Se eu disse que faço, vou fazer. Fui treinada a minha vida inteira para coisas muito piores do que cuidar de um estranho no ninho.

— Tudo bem. Quando sua mão melhorar, você pode treinar com o Capitão Rogers, ele é muito bom.

— É, eu sei.

— Posso contar com você, então?

— Sim.

**...xXx...**

Oi, oi, gente! Thamy aqui. Espero que o capítulo anterior não tenha ficado confuso nem nada... Loki só vai chegar no próximo capítulo e a ação vai demorar mais um pouquinho de nada pra acontecer, por que o desenvolvimento dos personagens leva um pouquinho de tempo :c  
Mas nesse já deu pra ter uma ideia, não é? Espero que tenham entendido a essência dos sonhos, qualquer coisa, só gritar que eu ou a Annya teremos o maior prazer de responder.

A gente se lê por aí!

Com muito amor, unicórnios, Asgardianos e chocolate,

Thamy Engelbrecht.


End file.
